From Best Friend to Boyfriend
by Covert Commander
Summary: It all started with rumors, but sometimes it just takes that initial spark to start a flame. UsUk, with just a dash of PruHun in like one sentence, and a sprinkle of American fun having. Btw I don't own Hetalia or the characters.
1. It's Not What it Looks Like

Lately, there's been rumors going around Hetalia High.

_I hear they skip classes just to make out behind the school._

Usually rumors are about multiple people though.

_I would've never guessed them two, I mean; they hang out a lot but still._

But these are only about those two.

_Haven't you heard? Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland are totally a couple now, and they're like totally so adorable!_

The halls were crowded with lots of loud teenagers all talking about the latest gossip. The worst of it all came from three girls who thought they practically ran the school: Elizaveta, Michelle, and Bella. The whole rumor probably started with them, but no one would ever tell you the real source. The rumors are exactly that, rumors, Alfred and Arthur are just friends. Really. Nothing more.

While on the subject of Al and Arthur, they were walking down the hall of bustling teenagers. All of the guys giving strange looks while the girls started giggling whenever they walked by.

"Dude, what's up with everybody?" Alfred said.

"What's up is the hottest new couple in school." Elizaveta said with her posse close behind, also giggling.

"What? Who?" Alfred looked to Arthur "I bet its Daisy and Ludwig."

"Most likely, he puts up a cold front to her but you can tell he likes her, and she obviously likes him back." Arthur replied. All three girls started snickering again.

"No, but I like your thinking." Elizaveta said and started texting, probably to Daisy to tell her to ask out Ludwig.

"Well c'mon, don't keep me in suspense, I wanna know!" Alfred said, sort of like a child.

"Calm down, Al. Seriously, why do you want to know so bad?" Arthur said.

" 'Cuz I wanna know, is that so bad?" Alfred retorted.

"You two are adorable," Elizaveta interrupted, getting confused faces from the pair. She gave out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "I was talking about you two; you're all everybody's talking about nowadays." Alfred and Arthur jumped back slightly at the fact the whole school thought _they_ were dating.

"W-Where would you get an idea like that from? It's disgusting!" Alfred stammered.

"Not to mention inappropriate and wrong and just plain weird." Arthur also stammered.

"You mean it's not true? But I could've sworn- with the way you act together."

"The way we act? What the hell's that mean, we act like friends." Alfred said defensively. He was right; they had been friends since Arthur moved to their neighborhood from London, so about 4 years.

"Yes, and you'd see that if your head wasn't always in the clouds," Arthur began to give the girls a lecture. Alfred zoned out of Arthur's speech and heard the sound of someone running, really fast. The girls, also not listening to Arthur, looked behind his shoulders to see a hulking football player going full sprint through the hallways. Probably something the school did for the student body to get excited about the upcoming game. Alfred turned around to see the huge football player and warn Arthur to get out the way, but the Brit insisted to chastise the girls.

"Uh, Artie you might want to get outta the way." Alfred said.

"One second, Alfred." Arthur said and turned back to the girls, who already had their backs to the lockers.

"No seriously, dude, move." Alfred eyed the jock getting closer and closer.

"For Christ's sake! What is it?" Arthur turned around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights to the approaching brute.

"Arthur!" Alfred grabbed the Brit's wrist and pulled Arthur towards himself. He lost his footing and fell over with Arthur on top of his chest. The two were so close their lips were slightly touching. Both of their eyes were opened as wide as they could go and faces the deepest shade of red possible.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Kirkland," A towering voice said. Both blondes looked up into the face of the principal. "Inappropriate public displays of affection will not be tolerated in this school." Confused at what he meant, Alfred and Arthur looked back at each other, quickly learning what he did mean. Hastily, Arthur lifted himself off of the American and Alfred stood too.

"No, sir, it wasn't what it looked like!" Alfred protested. Arthur was still too embarrassed to say anything and looked around at everyone watching them.

"I get that a lot, Mr. Jones. You and Mr. Kirkland over there both have detention after school today."

"What?!" Both blondes exclaimed and the principal returned to his office.

"You complete idiot! I'm so mad; I could strangle you right now!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Me? What did I do?" Alfred yelled getting equally mad.

"You know full well."

"What was I supposed to do, just let you get hit? If anything, you should be thanking me for saving your life!"

"Don't be so dramatic, I wouldn't have died, wanker."

"It still would've hurt a lot and sorry I didn't want to see my friend get hurt." Alfred and Arthur looked at the crowd of gawking teenagers. "And what the hell do you guys want?" and with that, everyone went back to their route to the next classes. Alfred returned to be mad at Arthur, but he wasn't even looking at him. Arthur was looking at Elizaveta and her two friends.

"You know if anything, it's your fault. You probably started the rumors in the first place." Arthur moved his attention to them.

"Yeah, Artie's right."

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." Arthur walked away.

"Ugh, there's no pleasing him. What a stubborn jack ass." Alfred said and went to apologize; no matter what had just happen he wasn't planning on losing his best friend over the stupid situation they were just in. If he knew Arthur, and he did, he'd be on the roof.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to the roof and walked over to sit on a bench the school had up there. The whole scene played again in his head. He and Alfred almost _kissed._ He lifted his fingers to his lips, an image of Alfred smiling then leaning in to kiss him again flashed in Arthur's mind. He quickly shook his head and the thought out of it. Why would Alfred, a perfectly straight lady chaser, want him, another perfectly straight **(psh ya just keep tellin yourself that)** guy? The very idea was preposterous, ridiculous really.

* * *

Alfred walked up the cold, grey stairs thinking of the right words to say that wouldn't get him hit and called weird British insults. He thought he should start definitely by apologizing, even though he didn't do anything wrong. Then he'd smile which would make Arthur smile too, then they'd just head back to their individual classes, problem solved. Well, almost solved, what was that _almost _kiss back then and how come Alfred could've sworn there was a small spark between them at that moment? Thoughts of Arthur ran around in Alfred's mind until he stopped walking up the steps.

"C'mon, Al, snap out of it, you're just giving into those stupid rumors. Neither you or Artie are gay." Alfred proceeded to climb the stairs once more. Once he got to the door he opened it to see Arthur sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred said, tearing Arthur away from his thoughts and quickly turning his sights on his longtime friend.

"Oh, uh, hey Al." Arthur muttered watching Alfred sit down beside him. Realizing the closeness of the American, Arthur no longer had the ability to look at him.

Alfred gave out a nervous chuckle, "That was all kinda hectic, huh?" he said, looking down, or anywhere but at Arthur.

"Yeah, you said it. Um, Al?" Arthur took a chance to look at Alfred.

"What is it?" Alfred, though he didn't want to, looked up to Arthur's big green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted back there. It's just the whole thing was very embarrassing and I just snapped. I don't even know why you're here after all the things I said." Arthur said.

"Are you kidding? I came up here to apologize to you." Alfred responded.

"But, it's like you said, you did nothing wrong you were just trying to make sure I didn't get hurt. I should've listened to you in the first place."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it; I wouldn't have listened to me either." Alfred gave his signature smile; Arthur couldn't help but smile too. "How about we just forget the whole thing ever happened and head back to class?" _Like I ever want to forget it_.

"Yeah, that'd be best." _No, it'd be the worst._ Both blondes stood up and headed to their respected classes, suppressing their newfound feelings for the other.

**So here's the new story for you. Don't worry it gets better, or if you thought this one was really good, you're gonna love the ones to come!**

**This one's kind of short but they will hopefully get longer as the story progresses.**


	2. Fanficception

Alfred walked into his next class: Health, no doubt his least favorite class. It was rather boring notes about how to maintain a healthy diet or awkward lessons about sex with immature students snickering whenever the teacher said penis or vagina. He took his seat behind Gilbert, and next to Elizaveta. After hearing the loud chime signaling that the passing period was over the overly chipper teacher stood from her desk with a wicker basket. Alfred liked her; she didn't really act like a teacher more like just someone to hang out with. She didn't see the students as kids even though some still mentally were, but more as young adults.

"Sorry, guys but school regulation says I have'ta pass these out," and she handed the basket over to the nearest student filled desk, "Y'know that whole safe than sorry policy." She walked back over to her desk to pull up the file of the day's lesson plan from her computer while the teenagers reluctantly took from the basket and passed it around.

When Gilbert got the basket, he winked over at Elizaveta who went all red and turned the other way. "Haha! I'm just messin' with you, Lizzie." He turned around to give Alfred his turn with the basket and said, "Don't want'cha to go too crazy with ol' Art, yeah?" Gilbert remarked.

Alfred took a peak of what was in the wicker carrier; condoms, of course it _had_ to be condoms. "Ha real funny there, Gil." Alfred took one and passed the basket behind him. He put it in his pocket not wanting to even see the thing.

"Come on, Gil, leave Alfred alone. It's bad enough he was embarrassed in front of the whole school." Elizaveta, composure regained, spoke up.

"Yeah, because of you!" Alfred said not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Haha, I heard about that. I guess you Arthur couldn't wait for the bell to ring." Gilbert said louder than he probably should have.

"Shuddup, it wasn't like that!" Alfred persisted.

* * *

Arthur walked into his Math class and was greeted by Kiku. Kiku was quiet, reserved unlike Alfred who was loud and obnoxious. Well, he was until Arthur started seeing him in a new light. He didn't really favor math over any other subjects but it was an easy class for him, especially since Kiku was more than helpful on this subject.

"Hello, Arthur-san." Kiku said.

"Hello, but um, you know you can just call me Arthur if you want." Arthur replied.

"Oh, yes but old habits die hard you know." said the Japanese teen, still not accustomed to the western ways.

"I know that's why I'm not really allowed to drive." Arthur said, slightly pouting.

"But you have Alfred to drive you around so it isn't that much of a problem is it?" Kiku said and starting jotting down something. Arthur wondered what because the class hadn't even started yet.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. He has been a sport for driving me to and from school every day." Arthur looked down at what Kiku was writing. This time he started writing faster and… w-was that blood coming from his nose? "Um, Kiku?"

The Japanese teen paid Arthur no mind and continued to fervently write down random words. "What in the world are you writing?" Arthur said and took the piece of paper.

"No, don't!" Kiku tried to salvage his paper, but Arthur had already gotten it. _Damn, I knew I should've written in Japanese._ Kiku thought to himself.

Arthur began to read:

"_Thank you for driving me all the way here, Alfred. I know it must've been such a bother so far out." Arthur said looking out the window of Alfred's car watching the trees speed by._

"_Oh no bother at all, y'know anything for my best buddy." Alfred gave a big smile to Arthur then returned his eyes to the road._

"_Yeah, buddy." Arthur said quietly to himself, almost disappointed._

_Alfred glanced at Arthur looking so sad. "Hey, Arthur what's the matter?" _

"_Oh it's nothing, _buddy_." Arthur replied, once again sounding disappointed._

_Alfred turned right to a vacant lot and parked his car. He shut off the engine. Arthur looked to Alfred, and wondered where he had taken them. "Alfred?" Arthur leaned in. Alfred leaned in also, locking eyes with Arthur. Both gazes had certain… yearning to them; they yearned for the exact same thing. Slowly, they closed their eyes and took the chance that hung in the air for so long. The kiss that should've happened a long time ago, but neither had the courage to act upon until this very moment._

_Their friendship faded away, leaving romance in its wake as Alfred's tongue explored Arthur's mouth. The British and American tongues danced around each other savoring the taste they had just found. Neither one wanted the new wonderful exotic taste to go away until the need for air became too great._

_They broke away from each other panting. Green and blue met once again when Alfred and Arthur opened their eyes, but the glint of wanting didn't go away from them. _

_Once Alfred had enough air in his lungs, he went in for another kiss. This time he lowered Arthur's seat and maneuvered his way above him. Arthur's hands went all over Alfred's body while his mouth was busy being reinvestigated by Alfred's. He pulled away Alfred's favorite bomber jacket and slid off his t-shirt. Pectorals and abs revealed to the moonlight. Alfred removed Arthur's own shirt and his trim form. He lowered his head just underneath Arthur's and began to give small kisses to the Briton's neck, occasionally nibbling and leaving love bites that would surely show off that Arthur was now his. He gently slid his hand down to the button of Arthur's pants…_

"_Ah!"…_

_Stroking…_

"_More Alfred!"…_

_Thrusting…_

"_Arthur, I'm gonna-"…_

_Wheezing…_

Arthur's face became multiple shades redder reading the paper. He looked over to Kiku and shoved the short 'novel' back to his friend.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Arthur yelled in a hushed tone. He got no answer because Kiku was busy taking the notes of the class that started while Arthur was distracted. He gained his composure and normal skin color enough to explain the situation to his Japanese friend.

"It's not like that, I swear. I thought you of all people wouldn't give in to the ridiculous rumors." Arthur said.

"S-sorry, Arthur-san. I didn't think it was a rumor at the time." Kiku said.

"What?"

"Well, the way you two act around each other, I guess it wasn't very surprising when Elizaveta told me."

"Yes, well, they are rumors. Not true at all." Arthur muttered the word _unfortunately_ under his breath. "I need to get some air." He raised his hand to ask for a bathroom pass and was granted one. In all honesty, he just wanted to go see Alfred again and headed in that direction.

* * *

"Shuddup it was like that!" Alfred persisted.

The albino teenager rolled his red eyes, "Then what _was_ it?" he said poking all of Alfred's buttons, maybe a little too hard. Usually when Alfred had been put on the spot like that in public places, he started to get a little self-conscious. To his ears, every student was talking about him and Arthur now that he could practically hear all the conversations. The words built up, compacting, pressuring him deeper and deeper until he had had enough.

Alfred sharply stood up and slammed his hand on his desk for extra emphasis. "LOOK, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND ARTHUR, NOW CAN EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT?!" with everyone staring at him, no one saw Arthur standing a few feet away from the doorway, except Alfred. Alfred saw Arthur with his mouth slightly open and looked like he had taken a step back from Alfred's exclamation. He almost tried to call out for him, but Arthur had already left. Alfred collapsed back into his seat and hit his head with his palm. There went _any_ chance they would've had, if they had any to begin with.

"Well, that's good to know Alfred, but let's move on with today's lesson." The teacher said with an arched eyebrow. This class was definitely _not_ Alfred's favorite class.

Arthur didn't want to run and get caught by a hall monitor while he already had detention this afternoon, but he did walk as fast as he could. He got to the nearest bathroom and made sure no one was in it. After the coast was clear, he put his back to a wall and slid down to sit. Arthur pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could, and released a dam of tears. He knew Alfred would never have given him a chance anyway, but that had just confirmed his thinking. He'd never felt this bad in his life, and sitting on the bathroom floor bawling wasn't helping him at all. He couldn't fully understand just why all this had affected him so much. Alfred was just a friend; he'd lost a lot of friends when he moved to the US, but none had this much of an impact.

He picked himself up from the floor and looked into the mirror. He saw the mess he had made of himself and wiped eyes, leaving the thoughts of Alfred as nothing more than just a school crush. He fanned himself with his hands to get rid of all the redness from his face and to calm down. Once he regained his composure, he went back to his class trying to forget what had just happened.

**Awww, I'm sorry I didn't want to make Artie be sad at the end of the chapter but the next scene is saved for the next chapter. But that's the thing about being sad there's always going to be a way for someone to make you feel better .**

**Once again it's just gonna keep getting better. Anyone like baseball?**


	3. Kiss Cam

The day went on and Alfred's words hung heavy in Arthur's mind. Alfred instantly regretted saying them when he saw Arthur. The rest of the day whenever the two would see each other, they'd avoid awkward moments and not walk together. Unfortunately, they could avoid each other forever especially since they had detention together this afternoon.

They sat in the detention room in silence, no one else in the room. Alfred slouched in the desk; he put his feet on the desk in front of him and balanced his own on the back legs making the front go in the air slightly. Arthur was completely bored and held his head on his hand; that would occasionally slip when he started to doze off, but he would quickly catch himself and place his head there again.

Alfred looked over to the Briton next to him trying to stay awake. _I've got to apologize and tell him what was really going on then._ "Hey Art-"

"Is this it?" A tall woman said, walking into the room, no doubt the detention teacher. Alfred and Arthur looked around at the empty room. She took a clipboard from where it was hanging on the wall. "Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, yes?" both nodded and said yes, she read on the clipboard of what the two were accused of doing. "Really? Geez, sometimes they just have to make up rules to get someone in trouble."

"I'd like to point out that it wasn't what they thought it was." Arthur said

"Yeah, it was just a big misunderstanding." Alfred defended.

"Listen, I've got better things to do then watch over just two kids, so I'll cut you guys a deal. If I sign the slip saying you two were both here the whole time, we can all just get outta here, deal?" She said already signing a piece of paper. She ripped off two white sheets with all the details on them, keeping the yellow ones that had the same information on them and handed them to Arthur and Alfred.

"Well that was boring, hey Artie do you have to go straight home?" Alfred asked while walking with Arthur to his car.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"If you don't have something to do right away, we could go have some fun. Y'know since its Friday and everything." Alfred buckled his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition.

"What did you have in mind?" Arthur also buckled up.

Alfred looked behind him and backed out of the parking spot then checked his watch. "We might be in time for a baseball game."

"Baseball? Why would I want to do that? I don't even know anything about it." Arthur responded.

"Don't worry I'll teach you about it. C'mon whaddaya say?"

"Fine. I've got nothing better to do, so why not?" Arthur smiled which secretly made Alfred's heart sink.

* * *

The duo got their tickets and went to get souvenirs, insisted upon Alfred, both glad their school got rid of the uniform policy looking at the crowd of people in casual clothing. They came to a stand selling hats, cups, and random novelties with the teams' symbol on it. Alfred bought two baseball caps, when he put his on he revolved the brim to the back of his head. He offered the other to Arthur but received an incredulous look. Alfred laughed and put the hat on Arthur's head himself. After buying drinks, the two found their seats and took them.

"I still can't believe you've never been to a baseball game, and you've been living here for how long?" Alfred rhetorically asked.

"I really haven't wanted to go to one." Arthur looked around at the huge crowd. "So, tell me how does this all work?"

"Okay well, first…" Alfred began explaining, increasing Arthur's interest in the sport.

"Oh, so it's like cricket." Arthur said.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Alfred responded.

The game started, though Arthur didn't know which team he was trying to cheer on he just decided to get excited whenever Alfred did. It was more fun than he originally thought it would be it almost made him forget all the horrendous events that went on not but a couple of hours ago. Apparently, the home team was winning by the reactions of the crowd on their side. Alfred and Arthur were in a fit of laughter from how much fun they were having.

"Hey you want some peanuts or something?" Alfred asked.

"Sure sounds good." Arthur said and took a sip from his drink. He looked around again and his vision went to the jumbotron displaying funny animations of baseballs and bats. "Al, what's 'Kiss Cam' mean?"

"What?" Alfred finished buying the peanuts from a man with a big box hinging around his neck full of small bags, he looked over to Arthur who pointed at the gigantic screen. The screen showed a frame of a heart and cupids, with them looking up in the middle. Alfred's face heated up quickly.

"Uh… th-they want us t-to kiss." Alfred could barely look at Arthur. When Arthur heard the explanation of the so called 'Kiss Cam' his face too started to burn.

"Wh-what?!" Arthur tried to oppose from kissing Alfred in such a public place, but the hundreds of fans persistently egging them on. How many more times would he need to be embarrassed today? Both of them looked around then to each other, a silent conversation going on between them. Their hearts practically beat out of their chests as they leaned in closer.

Their lips met and from that instant the entire crowd disappeared but they could still hear the cheers for them. It may have only lasted about 5 seconds but it felt like a lot longer to them. They no longer felt embarrassed or shy, they felt… happy. If they never got a chance to be together with the other, they'd at least have this moment to remember. Neither Alfred nor Arthur wanted to watch the rest of the game.

* * *

After the game, Alfred dropped Arthur off at his house. Not wanting to leave him, he walked Arthur to the door. Arthur turned around to face his friend, and took off his cap trying to give it back to Alfred.

"No man, I bought that for you, you keep it." Alfred said and buried his hands in his jean pockets.

Arthur withdrew his hand, "Oh thank you then. Well, for everything really not just the hat." His eyes began shifting between the hat and Alfred.

"No problem, I had fun."

"So did I."

A long pause came between them until Alfred decided to end it. "About that kiss. Um, how do I say this without sounding like a total loser?" He breathed in and sharply breathed out. "I liked it. A lot actually." He rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact.

Arthur's heart exploded at those words, and it didn't have time to recover when Alfred continued talking. "And I was thinking that maaaaaybe you and I should… um… y'know start dating." Alfred's own heart started pounded half expecting rejection.

"Y-"

"Oh Arthur, there you are!" Arthur's mother said, opening the door to find her son. A second later she saw Alfred, too. "Why hello there Alfred, what brings you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kirkland I was just dropping off Artie." Alfred said being as polite as he could.

"Yes, we just came from a baseball game." Arthur told his mother.

"Baseball?" She questioned

"It's like the American cricket, but takes less time." He explained

"That sounds fun, anyway we need you inside for just a bit."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Arthur said and his mother went back into the house. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Al."

"Uh yeah, sure talk to you later." Arthur went in the house and Alfred turned to walk down the pathway to his car. He almost made it halfway there when he heard Arthur come back out.

"Al!" Arthur ran to meet him, once there he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him deeply. Though it did catch him off guard for a second, Alfred gave in, put his arms around Arthur's waste and returned the kiss. When they separated Arthur smiled and said; "Yes, my answer's yes." Alfred was elated and picked up Arthur to spin him around once or twice. "Okay, now I really have to go, but I'll talk to you later." Arthur said and gave him a peck on the lips. He walked backwards to the door and almost tripped on the step.

Alfred walked back to his car, smiling. When he got in he took a second, and then laughed as he drove to his house. Almost there, his phone started ringing. The number was one he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, beautiful." Alfred said.

"Alfred F. Jones, don't try butter me with your smooth talkin'" a friendly southern voice said.

"Haven't talked to me in ages and that's the first thing you say?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't wanna talk to us anymore."

"Well, I'm talking to you now, so what'd you call for?"

"Oh right, we're all gettin' together tomorrow, wanted to know if you can come hang out."

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Hey, you mind if I bring someone?"

"You know there's more than enough room at the dance hall. The more the merrier."

"Cool. See you then."

"Bye."

**Yay! They finally got together! Took long enough, huh? **

**Now was that girl he was talking to? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Countryfied

Arthur was at home alone sprawled across the couch watching whatever was on the TV. He'd come to like American television, between the mystery shows or the funny shows. He was currently watching House and wondering why all the women on the show were in love with him. He said on several occasions that'd he was miserable, and didn't like being happy for whatever reason, but they were all attracted to him. Maybe the fact that he was miserable, they thought they could make him better; he was attractive because he was a mess. He was overthinking it.

The door started banging in a familiar rhythm. It was that old Two Bits tune that people make when they knock at the door. Arthur got up and opened it to find Alfred in boots, a red plaid shirt, stonewashed jeans, and to top it all off a cowboy hat. He looked hot.

"Hey, man!" Alfred's smile gleamed. He gave Arthur a small kiss and was allowed in.

"Yes, hi but Al what are you wearing?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked down at his attire, "Oh this? That's why I came over here; I wanted you to meet some of my old friends."

"Really? We only just started dating." Arthur said.

"Well, better sooner than later, right? Besides, what were you gonna do all day, anyway? Watch House?" Alfred looked at the TV.

Arthur turned off the television and crossed his arms. "No."

Alfred laughed at Arthur's somewhat pouting. "Y'know the main guy's British, too?"

"Really?" Arthur looked back at the black screen.

"Yup." Alfred said, Arthur was tempted to turn it back on to see if he could hear the slightest bit of an accent but decided against it. "So, you comin' or what? 'Cuz I already told them you're going."

"Well, now I have to go." Arthur said.

"Only if you want to, I could always tell them you don't want to." Alfred said.

"No it's fine. Like you said I wasn't going to do anything." Arthur went to get his shoes on.

"Great! Don't worry, they'll love you!" Alfred said giving two thumbs up. Arthur went towards the door, but Alfred stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa if you're going we need to get you some different clothes."

"What wrong with what I'm wearing?" _And you're the one to criticize someone's fashion sense looking like a cowboy_. Arthur thought.

"You'll stand out like a sore thumb looking like that. We're totally going shopping, right now. I'll cover it." Alfred said. Arthur really didn't want Alfred buying everything for him, but Al had a job and he didn't.

* * *

They stopped by JC Penny's for Arthur's attire. Alfred was on a mission and forgot to take his hat off which made Arthur sort of embarrassed to call this dork his boyfriend.

_Yup, his boyfriend_. He liked the sound of that. Even if he'd embarrassed Arthur in front of crowds three times in one day, he was his. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew Alfred wouldn't do anything behind his back either, he'd told him on several occasions his views on people who cheat. When he was in a relationship with someone, he was with that one person. Yeah, Al was a friggin' sweetheart.

Alfred took a shirt off the rack and held it out in front of him. He looked at it for a second then put it against Arthur's chest. He nodded and went back to find the right size of the same shirt then went off again to find something else. He came to the jeans to find some that would complement the shirt perfectly. Found the right ones and sped off for his next target of interest. Arthur had a hard time keeping up with him and was twenty feet away by the time Alfred was in the shoe aisle. He got a box and guided Arthur to a changing room.

"Here ya go!" Alfred more or less shoved the clothes and shoes to Arthur's chest and pushed him in the stall.

Arthur put the clothes on the seat in the closed space. He stepped on his heels to get his own shoes off. Then he went to unbutton his pants, he looked up at his own reflection in the mirror. Quickly, he turned away from it, he was not about to watch himself undress. One leg at a time he got out of his pants and started removing his shirt. He pulled it over his head and grabbed the sleeves to get it off.

"Hey Artie, I found a hat to go with it!" Alfred opened the door and instantly went red.

"AL, WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF HERE, WANKER!" Arthur exclaimed and shut the door.

"Sorry!" Alfred said and turned his back to the door. "But I did find this hat try it on too." He threw the hat over the stall door.

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up the hat to put it with the other clothes. He began putting on the clothes Alfred picked out for him, not really his taste but he just assumed Alfred knew what he was doing.

Alfred sat in the chair across the stall, whistling to himself and twiddling his thumbs. He heard the door creak open and saw Arthur in a blue plaid shirt, dark jeans, brown cowboy boots, a straw cowboy hat, and an adorable blushing face to finish.

"Looks great!"

* * *

The pair pulled up to the lighted dance hall that just looked like a roof with pillars and a cement floor. There were so many people, thankfully dressed like Arthur was with their own different colors. Alfred and Arthur walked up to a wooden table and looked around.

"These are all of your friends?" Arthur said over the band.

"Most of them, the others I've got no idea who they are." Alfred smiled, and then got pat on the back by anyone that knew him and passed by.

"Well, if it isn't ol' Al!" a cute girl came up and hugged him. She had a white tank top under a jean crop top and jean shorts with boots halfway to her knees. He hair was auburn and in loose tied pig tails under her own cowboy hat.

"Hey Calli." Alfred said. The band's song was over and started playing another one.

"Ooh, Al come dance with me! I hope you still remember how, city slicker!" Her southern accent said.

"I think I can keep up." He said and was dragged out into the crowd, "I'll be right back, 'kay Artie!"

Arthur laughed and watched Alfred dance with the girl named Calli. They kept in with the rhythm of the song perfectly, he even flipped her a couple times and she went with it. Arthur was amazed at it, but it looked like they were having a lot of fun. Alfred dipped her one last time when the song stopped and they both laughed as they walked back over to Arthur.

"That was great, Al! I didn't know you could dance like that." Arthur said and Alfred stood beside him.

"I haven't done it in forever. Didn't know I still could." Alfred breathed somewhat heavily.

"Just means you got too old." Calli said.

"You're not that much older than me, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Alfred smiled.

Calli gasped and was about to stick it to him good but then a guy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He picked her up and spun her around a few times and she laughed loudly. The man behind her put her down and faced Alfred. "Hey Al, you're not tryin' to steal my lady are ya?" He reached his hand out for Alfred's.

Alfred accepted the hand and smiled. "Nah, man. Besides I didn't even know you guys were going out."

"A lot happens when you've been gone for so long." Calli said.

"True. Hey I want you guys to meet someone," Alfred looked over at Arthur. "This is Arthur, the one I told you about over the phone."

"Well, hey there Arthur!" Calli went up and hugged him.

"Artie, this is Calli and Tyler." Alfred pointed to each of them.

"Hello." Arthur said and shook Tyler's hand since he already got squeezed by Calli.

"Nice t'meet ya, Arthur. Hope you're keepin' an eye on Al, you know someone's gotta watch him." Tyler said. Tyler had dark brown hair, wearing an unbuttoned black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a gray undershirt under it, also had dark jeans and black boots.

"Hey!" Alfred said and Arthur snickered.

"AAAAALLLLLLLL!" said a little girl who flung herself to Alfred's leg. Alfred picked her up and held her on his hip.

"Hey, cutie pie, you still remember me?" Alfred said.

"'Course I do!" she said and hugged his neck.

"You're getting so big, girl." Alfred said and she giggled. "Madison, this is Arthur. Arthur, Madison."

"Hi there Madison." Arthur said with a smile.

"Hi!" she said with a big wave of her small hand. She had really curly blonde hair and a red bandana patterned shirt with a long pink skirt and pink cowgirl boots.

"Maddie, where's your momma?" Alfred asked the little girl.

"I dunno, but she's singin' tonight." She said.

"Really that's cool." Alfred said and put her back on the ground but she still held his hand.

"Al, flip me like you did with Calli, c'mon pleeeeeeeeease?" She tried pulling Alfred towards the crowd again.

"If it's okay with Artie." Alfred looked back at his date so he wouldn't feel neglected.

"Go ahead." Arthur smiled. He watched Alfred have his second dance with the little girl.

A woman with blonde hair came up to Calli and Tyler, "Hey you guys, glad you came." She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Calli said.

"Hey, Bridge, this is Arthur. He came here with Al." Tyler said.

"Oh, so _you're _Al's main squeeze, I'm Bridgette." She hugged him too but not as tight as Calli did. _Note to self: the girls here like to give out hugs to everyone._ Arthur mentally said. "If you're here, then where'd that boy run off to?"

"He's dancing with Madison." Arthur pointed to him.

"And not with you? What is wrong with him?" she put her hands on her hips. She wore a white tank top with a black vest over and jean shorts.

"Oh no, it's fine. He's busy keeping people entertained." Arthur said.

"Sugar, that's what the band is for, no matter what he says these people didn't come here for him." Bridgette said.

"Calm down, Bridge. You can't be throwin' out your voice yellin' at Al, you gotta go sing." Tyler said.

Bridgette was still looking in Alfred's direction. "Yeah, you're right. Hey Arthur, I saw you two on the Kiss Cam at the game."

"Wh-what?!" Arthur started blushing.

"Haha, yeah baseball's always on the TV at our house." She said.

"It was on TV?!" His face got redder and she continued laughing.

"It was nice meetin' you I'll talk to you in a little bit. And when I come back, I expect Al to be all over you got it?" She walked off in the direction of the stage.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. Alfred walked over with Madison back to where everyone was.

"Al, I wanna dance again!" Madison said.

"But I can't dance as well as you can, you're wearing me out with all those moves." Alfred said and she giggled.

"I'll take her off your hands, Al. C'mon Maddie, I'll dance with you." A man said and held her little hand.

"Yay! See ya later Al!" she said and walked off with him.

"Okay, kiddo have fun!" Alfred called back.

"We're gonna go dance too, right Ty?" Calli said with an arched brow.

"Right, let's go." Tyler grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

"Wait, one sec." Calli said. She pushed Alfred closer to Arthur. "Okay, now we're good." And then she left with her boyfriend.

Alfred and Arthur were left there chest to chest laughing nervously. "Uh, you want to dance?" Alfred said.

"Oh, Al I don't know if I can. I'm not used to all this fast dancing." Arthur replied. Just then, the band started playing a slow song.

"Can you slow dance then?" Alfred took Arthur's hand and put it on his back, while he took the other into his and put his other hand on Arthur's back too.

They weren't really going with the rhythm of the song, but they just stepped forwards and backwards in a little circle. Eyes locked on each other, smiles gleaming. Occasionally looking down, to make sure they weren't stepping on each other's feet. From a distance, Calli and Bridgette were watching them dance together. They sighed together while watching the romantic scene play out. Hoping that at the end of the song they would kiss.

"Bridge, stop ogling, you gotta go sing!" Tyler said.

"Oh, c'mon. Five more minutes." She waved a hand at Tyler and continued watching them.

"No, let's go." Tyler said.

"Man, tell me if anything happens." She said to Calli and walked off.

The song ended, and Arthur looked up to Alfred. His smile wasn't over exaggerated, it was sincere. Alfred leaned down to Arthur height and kissed him gently. They looked over at the stage at Bridgette talking into the microphone. She said her intro and began singing.

"Al, catch me up on how you now all these people." Arthur said sitting on the wooden table.

Alfred sat next to him. "Well, they're all old friends. We used to live on the same street as Calli, Tyler and Bridgette; the girl who's singing right now." Alfred pointed her out.

"Yes I met her while you were dancing with Madison." Arthur said.

"Well, speaking of Madison, she's Bridge's daughter." Alfred said and pointed at Madison still dancing with the man and laughing.

"Really but she looks so young." Arthur said, referring to Bridgette.

"Yeah, well she was about our age when she was pregnant with her. Maddie's dad didn't want anything to do with her when he found out." Alfred suddenly sounded sad.

"That's terrible." Arthur said.

"Yeah, Tyler and I beat his ass, when she told us about it. It's all better now 'cuz then she met Daniel," Alfred said referring to the man dancing with Madison. "He really loves that little girl and her mom. He's a great guy." Alfred regained his smile.

"I'm glad it worked itself out, they're wonderful people." Arthur said.

The night went on, until it got very late and Arthur and Alfred had to leave.

"You sure you gotta go?" Daniel said with his arms around Bridgette who had Madison in her lap, sleeping.

"Yeah, it's getting late and it's sort of a long drive." Alfred said.

"Well, bye then. Arthur I better see you back here again sometime." Bridgette said.

Arthur nodded and they headed out. They got in the car when Alfred started talking. "You can go to sleep if you want to we're not gonna be back until like half an hour."

"Ok, are you sure you're awake enough to drive?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me." Alfred said.

"Can I take this thing off now?" he said and put his hand on his hat.

"Yeah, just throw it in the back if you want to." Alfred said and Arthur did. They hit the road and Arthur was out like a light. Alfred had to remember not to look at his adorable sleeping face and look at the road.

* * *

When they got to Arthur's house, Alfred got out and went to the other side. He opened up the door, unbuckled Arthur seat belt, and put Arthur's arms around his shoulders to carry him inside. He had a little bit of a hard time getting the emergency key from under the potted plant and opening the door but he managed to do it.

He walked up the stairs to Arthur's room and laid him down. Alfred's removed the cowboy boots from Arthur's feet and pulled the covers to his shoulders. Arthur shifted to his side. Alfred smiled and began walking out of the room.

"My parents aren't home, they went to a weekend long meeting." Arthur said sitting up.

Alfred turned around. "What exactly are you asking me?" he said.

"You don't really have to leave do you?" Arthur sincerely smiled.

"No, not really." Alfred bent down and removed his shoes. He crawled in to bed and put his arms over Arthur. Arthur, in turn cuddled into Alfred's chest. Alfred took out his phone and behind Arthur's head, he texted his mom.

'_I'm gonna crash at Artie's, 'kay?'_

'_Okay, sweetheart have fun'_

What a mom thing to say '_have fun_' that's what she always said whenever he was doing something. Alfred fell asleep snuggled up to Arthur, and he didn't see the next text from his mom:

_;)_

**So what'd you think? Arthur as a cowboy, how cute:3 I wanted to post this earlier but was too lazy to write it, so I made it a little longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would really be appreciated, they help me out a lot. 3**


	5. Face the Music

Alfred woke up before Arthur that morning. He looked down to his chest where Arthur was sleeping peacefully. When he saw how adorable Arthur looked, he smiled and moved his hand from Arthur's back to the top of his head. He brushed some bangs out of the Briton's face and kissed his forehead, then rested his head on the hand. He noticed how Arthur was at perfect height to lay on his chest like he was now. Alfred heard the front door open and close and looked at the door. Gently, so he wouldn't wake up Arthur, he got out of the bed.

Alfred walked over to the window and saw Mrs. Kirkland's car. _Artie said his parents were at a weekend conference, what's she doing here?_ He thought to himself. A small knock on Arthur's door caught the attention of the American.

"Arthur, darling? Are you awake?" Mrs. Kirkland whispered opening the door slightly and walking in as much as she could. She saw Alfred standing next to the window.

"Uh, no he's not up yet, Mrs. Kirkland." Alfred said looking over to Arthur then back to her.

"Oh, alright then. Alfred, what brings you here?" she questioned.

"Artie and I went to see some of my old friends last night, and we didn't get back until really late so I just crashed here. I hope you don't mind." He didn't know if Arthur had told his mother about their relationship, he hadn't told his parents yet, so he decided to not hint at it if at all possible.

"No, I don't mind. I hope you both had fun." She said.

"I know I did." They both gave a small chuckle and Arthur woke up.

He groaned and opened his blurry eyes. The morning blurred his vision, but what he could see was that Alfred was not by his side anymore. He turned over and saw Alfred laughing. He then saw his mother in the doorway also laughing. He reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eye while giving a big yawn.

"Good morning." His mother said, now fully in the room.

"Good morning, but Mum, I thought you and Dad were at that conference." Arthur stretched.

"Yes, well your father left some important files here so I came by to pick them up. I thought I would see if you were awake, but I need to get going now. I'll be back tomorrow, I love you." She said.

"I love you too Mum." Arthur said and his mother left. He looked to Alfred. "As for you."

"Yes?" Alfred gave a guilty smile. He walked back to the bed and lay down beside Arthur. One arm acted as another pillow to Arthur's head and the other went behind his head. Arthur wove his fingers with the ones near his face. He looked up to Alfred and then smiled. Both decided next time they saw their parents, they would tell them about their new relationship.

* * *

Alfred's parents were in the loveseat that sat against the wall, facing a somewhat window that showed the kitchen and the large television. John being indecisive about what channel to stay on, while Mary on the other hand was on the verge of taking the remote away from her husband and keeping the channel on one of the movie channels. Alfred sat on the couch that faced a sliding glass door which leads to the backyard, but from the couch you could see the TV just fine if you turned your head a little. He had his laptop in his lap while he was checking Facebook.

Well, he wasn't really _checking_ Facebook, but more like scrolling through the random updates, pictures, and relationship status changes. Speaking of, Alfred had to tell his parents about him and Arthur. How would they take it though?

"_Mom, Pop. I'm gay."_

"_What the hell!?" his father says with anger burning in his eyes, his mother with tears in hers._

"_Where did we go wrong? How could this have happened?" John wraps his arms around Mary, comforting his wife was the only way he could stop himself from killing his son._

"_See what you did, you made your mother cry!"_

No, it wouldn't happen like that. It'd be better to bite the bullet, and see how they'll react.

Alfred closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table. Mary finally took the remote out of John's hands and changed it to a movie. Alfred took a look at it for a second then spoke.

"Actually, Mom could you turn that off? I need to talk to you guys about something kind of important." Alfred rubbed the back of his head. Mary turned off the television, and instantly Alfred wished he hadn't asked her to do that, the silence was getting to him.

"What is it, Al?" John said. Once again, Alfred hated the silence and gave a forced cough.

"Uh, well… ya see… it's um heh… kinda a little," Alfred stammered.

"Al, seriously what're you talking about, you can tell us anything." Mary said.

Alfred took a deep breath in and out. "Fine," he looked in their direction. "I'm gay, and I'm dating Arthur." He looked down and closed his eyes, prepared for the worst.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell us, Al." John said.

Alfred's head shot up. "Wait, what? Y-you already knew?"

Mary chuckled, "Oh honey, we knew before you did." She smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked.

"Well, damn, son you're with him more than your actual family. Plus, we saw you two on the TV at the baseball game." John replied, and Alfred blushed slightly.

"We were actually wondering when you'd tell us." His mother put in.

"We've only been going out for a few days." Alfred was somewhat angry that everyone knew about him and Arthur before they even did. "But, you both are… okay with it?"

"We were kind of upset at first, but when we saw you two on the Kiss Cam, we just decided not to be too mad. We both thought, if you were going to be gay with anyone it might as well be with Arthur, he's a nice boy and we both like him. In short, yes Alfred, we're okay with it." Mary assured her son and Alfred's face lit up.

"Great!" Alfred bumped knuckles with his dad, kissed his mom on the cheek and left to his room. Once there, he grabbed his phone and scrolled until he got to Arthur's number.

_Just told my parents about us, they said they're cool with it_

_That's great! I plan on telling mine once they come home_

_Good luck with that_

_It shouldn't be that bad, I think they like you a lot_

_Yeah, my parents like you a lot too_

_I'm glad, I'll talk to you later_

_I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, goodnight Artie_

_Goodnight Al_

* * *

Alfred and Arthur made their way into the bustling school for the first time since their short detention time. They couldn't make out what every individual student was saying, but they somehow knew no one was talking about them anymore. Then suddenly, Elizaveta and her usual posse came up to them.

"Okay, it took me the whole weekend and a bunch of text messages, but I finally got everyone to understand that you two _aren't_ going out." She said.

"Wow, that's great huh, Artie?" Alfred looked over to Arthur.

"Yes, wonderful… too bad you're going to have to take back all those messages." Arthur said.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" Elizaveta asked.

Alfred leaned down to kiss Arthur, and Arthur gently pulled Alfred by the neck to kiss him back. To convince the girls further, Alfred slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Hetalia High didn't have any rules about kissing, although they probably should have because couples would definitely abuse the right whenever they could, but they did have at least some restrictions of inappropriate physical contact like what they _thought_ Alfred and Arthur were going to do on Friday.

The two separated and looked over to Elizaveta. "Seriously?! I ran over my minutes trying to tell everyone it wasn't true, and know you change your minds?!"

"Well, you shouldn't be starting rumors in the first place." Alfred said.

"Hey, don't give me that! If anything, you should be thanking me. I'm the one who got you guys together." She tried.

"And you gave us detention, embarrassed us in front of almost the whole school, and made it extremely awkward between us for about a day so thank you." Arthur said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Elizaveta said and left.

Alfred gave a small laugh and shook his head. He took Arthur's hand and started walking down the hall, everyone stared at them again but this time it didn't bother them a bit.

* * *

After school, when they got to Arthur's house, he noticed his parents' car parked in the driveway. Arthur unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He stood frozen outside the car door, just trying to gather the courage of telling his them about his new relationship. Alfred saw Arthur not moving and got out of the car as well. "Artie?"

Arthur snapped out of his trance and he looked at Alfred. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he offered.

"I want to say no and that I should do this myself, but would you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Alfred said and they made their way up the path.

Arthur opened the door, "Mum?! Dad?!" he called out to the empty house.

At least he thought it was empty.

Arthur looked around a bit but got caught in a playfully chokehold by a much larger man. He instantly knew who it was.

"Allistor, get off!" Arthur elbowed him in the kidney and reversed their position. Alfred stood there not knowing if he should stop it or not get involved, he just stood there watching the events unfold. "Al, let me take care of this for second."

"Oh hell no!" the fiery red head yelled. He lifted Arthur on his back and dropped him on the couch.

"Are we beatin' up Arthur? Lemme get in on that!" Alfred assumed another brother, walked in and held Arthur down. Alfred really thought of intervening then, but he saw Arthur give a vicious smile that told him not to. Every punch he'd get, he'd return with a kick and another vicious smile, Alfred assumed he was having fun.

"Arthur, Allistor, Dylan! Stop killing each other for two seconds. Ugh, can't you ever just say hi to each other?" Their mother walked in and said.

"Mum, we are saying hi to each other." Arthur said, still pinned down.

"Arthur's right. Hello, Arthur." Allistor lifted a fist. Arthur flipped Dylan so that his gut would've gotten the other brother's punch.

"Hello, Allistor." Arthur smirked.

"Never have boys, Alfred. Save yourself the headache." Mrs. Kirkland said to Alfred.

He laughed it off. "I didn't know Artie had brothers."

"Oh yeah," Arthur gave one last kick to Allistor's stomach and pushed off Dylan. He stood and walked over to Alfred. "Al, that's Allistor and Dylan. They've been staying back over in the UK while we came over here." Arthur tried to explain but was out of breath from his wrestling match. The brother recovered and was joined by Mr. Kirkland who put his arms around their individual shoulders.

"Boys aren't all that bad, darling." He gave a big smile. His wife gave an exhausted sigh.

"Dylan works for a sheet metal company, and Allistor is looking for the Lach Ness Monster." Arthur said.

"If that's even an occupation." Their mother said.

"This again?" Allistor said.

"Yes, this again." She said and Arthur regretted he said anything. "You're spending God knows how much money to find this thing that you don't even know if it's real or not."

"Nessy is real and you're gonna feel embarrassed when I do find her!" Allistor defended.

"No I'm not because she's not real, if it's even a she at all!" his mother said.

A constant back and forth went between the two, everybody else tried to think of anything to stop the arguing. Anything. Arthur looked at Alfred.

"I can't believe I've haven't seen you in so long and when I do, all you do is nag about what I do!" Allistor said.

"Fine, I can nag about something else if you'd like; how about how you're destroying your lungs with those cigarettes!" she retorted.

"Here we go again! You know what-" Allistor started.

"I'm gay!" Arthur yelled with his fists in a ball and eyes shut tight. All eyes were on Arthur, and then he peeked with one eye back to them then another. Everyone's jaws were dropped and eyes wide, except for Alfred.

"Arthur, if that's something you said just get us to stop fighting, it was way out of line." His mother said.

"But it wasn't, it's true, and I'm dating Alfred." Arthur said. Alfred felt like he had just been thrown under the bus.

"You, Alfred?" Allistor pointed at the American. Alfred nodded, and his collar was grabbed. "Ya punk, how dare you make my wee brother gay!" Allistor shouted in Alfred face about ready to punch him in the face.

"It's not his fault, he didn't do anything! Get off of him!" Arthur tried at every angle possible but Allistor's grip was too strong, for a split second it looked like he actually lifted Alfred off the ground.

"Allistor put him down!" his father commanded.

"Aww, c'mon lemme paint a few bruises on his face!" Allistor bared his teeth. If it was anyone else, Alfred probably would've decked him one and gotten himself out of there, but since he was already on the bad list that would've been the best idea.

"He didn't _make_ me gay, it was mutual!" Arthur said and even Dylan was trying to get him off of Alfred.

"Seriously, beating the snot of him won't do anything!" Dylan tried pulling Allistor by the hips, without much luck. When Allistor did decide to let go, it knocked him down to the floor with the force of his pulling. Arthur rushed to Alfred to make sure he was fine.

"Arthur, how long has this been going on?" his mother said.

"Um, just since Friday." Arthur replied.

"Why didn't you tell us, son?" his father asked.

"Both of you weren't here." He said.

"Wait, Friday? I was here on Sunday and Alfred was in your room, Arth-!"

"I swear we didn't do anything like that!" Arthur said and Allistor looked like he wanted to kill Alfred.

"Uh, I get the feeling almost everyone in this room wants to kill me, so I'm gonna get going." Alfred said walking to the door. Arthur looked back at his family and walked Alfred out the door. "I'm sorry about all this, Artie." Alfred said once they were outside.

"Don't worry, eventually things will settle down, I'll take care of it." Arthur said somewhat sad.

"If you say so." Alfred said and gave him a kiss then left. Arthur went back inside to explain everything to his family.

**Jeezy Creezy, could it have taken me longer to put new chapter up?! Yeah, sorry about that hopefully this made up for it. Damn procrastination got me again. **

**I was going to put in Ireland, but I couldn't find his human name.**

**Alfred's dad was named John Jones, like John Paul Jones, an officer of the Continental Army of the American Revolution who was born in **_**Kirk**_**bean, **_**Kirk**_**cudbrightshire, Scotland.**

**Alfred's mom was named Mary Jones, like Mary Harris Jones otherwise known as **_**Mother**_** Jones, fitting right?**


	6. Sexytime?

Alfred drove up to Arthur's house and texted him that he was outside and stood with the car door open. He got a text back that Arthur would be out in a minute. Alfred looked at the caller ID for Arthur's number, he went to 'Edit Number' and next to Arthur's name he put a bunch of hearts next to it. So it basically read like this: Artie 33333333 **(Oh my gosh, he's such a dork jk)** he gave a goofy smile at it then heard what sounded like pots and pans crashing.

"Allistor, calm down and don't set the house on fire!" Arthur said, walking out the door. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Alfred said as Arthur got in the car. He took one more look at the house then got in the car as well and Arthur gave him a small kiss.

"Allistor's trying to cook. He got all mad because his isn't exactly what the picture on the box promised." Arthur said.

"Oh, I thought it was about what happened yesterday." Alfred said, Arthur stared out the window to his right and frowned. "What did happen after I left?"

"Well, everyone got mad at me, then they got mad at you saying how you were the one who 'forced' me, and after I convinced them otherwise they said they were fine with it." Arthur explained.

"Hey, that's a good thing, right?" Alfred tried to lighten the mood.

"Not entirely, I could tell they were still upset and… they wouldn't even look me in the eyes, Al." Arthur said facing Alfred again.

"That's a shame, you're eyes are really pretty." Alfred smiled.

Arthur blushed, "Shut up, damn wanker."

* * *

Come lunchtime, Arthur had temporarily forgotten what had happened while he sat with Alfred and the rest of the football team. Not his football, of course, although he wished his kind of football team was bigger at this school but it wasn't. They were currently entertaining the team with grapes. Arthur would fling up a grape and no matter how high it could go up, Alfred persisted that he could catch every one of them. They couldn't get that high because Alfred had his arm around Arthur's shoulder but true to his word, he would catch them all.

Arthur popped up another one when one of Alfred's teammates spoke up, "So you guys hooked up on Friday, well not _hooked up_-hooked up but y'know what I mean, right?" Alfred caught the flying grape and while he chewed it, he nodded. "That's cool, and the parentals were okay with it?" he had to open healing wounds.

"Yes and no, my folks were fine with it, but his are kind of on the fence about it." Alfred answered.

"Yeah, what made it worse was that my brothers were there, too." Arthur added.

"Dude almost beat my lights out." Alfred, too, added.

"Man, that sucks," a different player said, "I know my parents hated it when I started dating Natalie."

"This is different though, I don't think Artie's gonna do his cousin behind my back." Alfred said.

"Hey, it was her distant cousin, okay? Don't make it sound weird." He retorted.

"It's still weird." Arthur said and the table erupted with laughter.

"Who asked you guys, I broke up with her a long time ago! Shut up about it now." He buried his head on his arms.

The player next to him slapped him on the back, very hard. "Cheer up, man. You've got that Jessica girl now, she's nice."

"Yeah, see, Johnson's an actual friend. Not like you posers who just laugh at me." He said, but ended up laughing as well. "Besides this convo wasn't about me in the first place, it was about the two dudes making out with their eyes in front of us." He made a gesture towards Arthur and Alfred who were just staring at each other and smiling. The player next to Alfred slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what?" Alfred said and rubbed the place that got hit. He knocked on Alfred's head like it was a door.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home, McFly?!" he laughed. Alfred swatted the hand off of his head and turned back to start a new conversation.

* * *

After school, the couple went to Alfred's house. Seeing as Arthur wasn't exactly ready to face his family once again. They set down their book bags and sat on the couch, and then Alfred put his arm around Arthur and flipped on the television. They started watching a funny show, in which Alfred laughed very loudly, but Arthur would only give out small chuckles. Alfred's mother walked in trying to put on heels and an earring while rushing out the door. "Hi, Al. Hi, Arthur. Love to stay and chat, but y'all don't want me to and I've got to go." She stopped by a mirror and applied a dark red lipstick shade to her bottom lip, and then rubbed her lips together for the top one to be as red as the bottom.

"Ok, Mom. I'll see you later tonight then." Alfred said.

"Bye, Mrs. Jones." Arthur kindly said.

"Goodbye. Al, like I always say; no illegal hookers, no booze, and no parties." She said being facetious and applying mascara.

"No promises, Ma." Alfred laughed and so did his mother. Mary left the house with Alfred and Arthur in it.

"The way you and your mum talk is adorable." Arthur said.

"Hey, you and your mom talk alright, too." Alfred said.

"Yeah, I guess." Arthur said sadly. And Alfred had had enough.

"Grr, y'know what, come with me." Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist, not tight enough to cut off his circulation, but enough to get Arthur to follow him.

"Al, what're you doing? Gah!" Arthur was lead to Alfred's bedroom, and then 'thrown' on the bed.

"C'mon, say one more thing about your parents concerning us, I dare you." Alfred leaned over the Brit with his head at an angle, signaling for Arthur to talk to his ear.

"Wh-what?" Arthur put his hands on Alfred's chest, not really pushing him away but making sure he didn't get any closer than he already was.

"You said your parents were fine with you dating me after a while, right?" Alfred said, and Arthur nodded. "Well, give them a little more time and they'll be happy for us, okay? I mean, it's not a very common thing for your son to be gay, but they'll warm up to it eventually."

"You really think so?" Arthur asked.

"I really do." Alfred smiled. Arthur gave a contempt smile, but then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, then why'd you pin me down if that's all you wanted to say?" he said.

"Because you wouldn't have really _listened_ to what I just said if I didn't." Alfred said.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, and hung there for a while. "Thank you Al." he whispered. He locked eyes with Alfred's and smiled. After a moment Alfred lowered Arthur back down while kissing him. What started out as a simple peck got heated up very quickly; soon Alfred licked Arthur's bottom lips for access in which he was granted. Arthur ran his fingers through the other blonde's hair only gently pulling some of it. Once they separated, Alfred went to kissing Arthur's jaw line and down his neck. "A-are we really gonna-?" Arthur questioned wincing, pleasurably.

"Looks like it." Alfred responded. He kissed down to Arthur's collarbone then back up to his ear. He seductively blew into Arthur's ear and the Brit giggled. "That was so cute!" Alfred laughed.

"Shut up!" Arthur said. Alfred went back to kissing his boyfriend's neck but was still laughing. "Uh, Al? You do know what to do, right?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Alfred agave a confident smile, then realized how that must've sounded, and tried revising his words. "Well, I mean, it's not like I do this tons of times. But y'know I got it covered, don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He said.

"I don't doubt that for some reason, but I was talking about with…me." Arthur said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Alfred raised his eyebrow.

"I mean you're used to being with girls. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl." Arthur tried to be as simple as he could.

"Yeah, I know that, obviously. Ohhhhhhh, I get what you're tryin' to say." They looked at each other for a moment. "It can't be _that_ much different, right? Just relax, babe." Alfred said.

"Fine." Arthur said and looked up to the ceiling, allowing Alfred to continue. And Alfred did.

He slipped off Arthur's shirt, and gave pecks down his stomach. Around the belly button Arthur inhaled sharply. "Artie, is someone ticklish?" Alfred smirked.

"Don't… you… dare." Arthur said. Alfred began giving raspberries to Arthur's stomach. Arthur laughed so hard his stomach muscles were starting to hurt, and he would knee Alfred in the gut trying to kick him off, but Alfred didn't stop until he decided to end Arthur's torture. He let Arthur regain his composure and gave two more kisses, and then just stopped.

"Wh-what?" Arthur said, looking down at Alfred, who had his eyes opened wide.

Alfred shot up on his knees, and put his hands on his head. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"What is it?!" Arthur said, sitting up.

"I really don't know what I'm doing!" Alfred said and flopped to the side of Arthur. "Ugh, I am _so _lame!" he covered his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Arthur lay back down, and gave a big sigh. "I told you, you probably wouldn't."

"This doesn't happen to heroes like me." Alfred said his face red with embarrassment.

Arthur turned his head to the side to see Alfred, and smiled. "That's okay, love. We haven't really been dating long enough to do something like that anyway."

"Don't try to make me feel better." Alfred said. Arthur took Alfred's wrists and pulled them down from his face.

After a small smile, and a kiss, Arthur said; "I'm telling you its fine. It doesn't matter to me, there's always next time, right?"

"Next time I'll _definitely_ know what to do, promise." Alfred said.

"Okay, love." Arthur said.

"So what do ya want to do now?" Alfred asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go home. See if my family had enough time to think about it." Arthur said and got out of the bed to retrieve his shirt.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Alfred said. He stood and got really close to Arthur. Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted everything that needed to be, then looked up to Alfred. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred leaned down to his height and kissed Arthur.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Arthur released Alfred and walked to the door.

"'kay, bye." Alfred said. Once Arthur closed the door he collapsed back onto his bed, and smiled.

* * *

Arthur walked up the walkway to his house and saw Allistor sitting on a patio swing they had on the porch. He tried to walk faster to avoid another conversation bounding to be about him and Alfred, but failed.

"Where's Mr. Perfect?" Allistor said.

Arthur exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. "He's at his house."

"I thought he drives you home?" he said.

"He did. We drove to his house, then I walked home from there." Arthur said.

"It's almost 5:30 how far does he make you walk?" he said.

"He only lives two houses down. We were just hanging out for a while. Don't make him look insensitive." Arthur said and since he knew he wasn't getting out of this conversation any time soon, he decided to sit on the swing with Allistor.

"I'm not trying anything. Just are you sure about _him_?"Allistor said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I mean, why don't you like girls anymore?" he answered the question with another question.

"It's not that I _don't_ like girls, its just I like Al better." Arthur looked down at his lap.

"Whatever, I don't get it." Allistor said.

"Well, how do I explain it? It's like with you and Nessy. Maybe people don't really don't support you and some do, but either way you know it's real." Arthur explained.

"Ugh, go inside. Hey everybody, watch out Arthur's getting philosophical!" he called for the people on the inside of the house. Arthur gave a small chuckle then went inside.

He walked pass the dining room, where his parents were in. He thought it peculiar and went to see why they were in there all alone.

"Mum, Dad? What are you doing in _here_?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, we wanted to talk to you about Alfred." Arthur's dad said.

"Yes, what about him?" Arthur said.

"Well, while we are glad that of anyone you chose to be with Alfred, which was a good choice, dear." Arthur smiled, somehow proud. "We were kind of on the fence about it, but after some time we decided there was nothing we could really do about it, so we might as well just be happy about it." His mom said.

"But we do want some restrictions." His father added.

"Like?" Arthur said.

"First off, until we completely get used to it, no kissing in front of us." His father said, but Arthur already knew that.

"No sex." His mother said quickly. Arthur's face reddened.

"Charlotte!" his father said.

"Well, we don't want them to do _that_, here." She justified.

"Don't worry that won't be happening for a long time." Arthur reassured them.

"Good. That's all." Arthur's father said.

Arthur went to their side of the table and gave a side hug to both of them and a kiss on the cheek to his mother then went up to his room.

**Here's the new chapter! C'mon tell me, did'ja like it? I hope you did.**

**It would've been up earlier but one of my classmates died recently, so the whole school was pretty morbid and I just wasn't in the mood to be writing with all that going on.**

**But it's here now, and I've been thinking (a bad habit of mine, I know) of a sequel. Not saying this is going to be over for a while, I just have the idea. Just tell me if you think it's a good one. Peace out, homiez lol**


	7. College Bound!

Alfred bust in the house and collapsed into the couch that sat near the loveseat where his mother was sitting. He grabbed a pillow that sat close to him and hugged it close to his chest as tight as he could. He'd bury his face in it a few times and pretend it was Arthur.

"I assume you had a nice date with Arthur, yes?" his mother said.

"The best!" Alfred rolled on his stomach and lifted his head to talk to his mother.

"Well then I'm glad you had fun." She said.

"Yeah, first we had some lunch, then we went for a walk," He turn back around, hugged the pillow, and closed his eyes, "then we kissed for a long time." He sighed. "Your baby boy is love, Ma."

"Don't remind me, 'cuz every time you say that it makes me feel old." Mary said.

"Who, you?" Alfred said.

"I know, shocking right?" she laughed.

He remembered the first time they told each other they loved one another. It was right after they had officially made love on their three-month anniversary. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Alfred neck, kissing and pulling him into Alfred's room. Alfred had done research about how to actually do it, but he was still nervous. Both were really, but once they got to the point where Alfred was more confident in his abilities, they disregarded any other emotions.

"Al, can I tell you something?" Arthur said afterwards, being embraced in Alfred's arms and the covers. Neither of them wearing anything but their boxers.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Alfred said.

Arthur tried, he got red just looking at Alfred. "Never mind." He said and pulled the covers over his head.

"What? No I wanna hear it. What were you going to tell me?" Alfred tried getting the blanket off of Arthur's head.

"I said never mind. It's too embarrassing." Arthur said. Alfred dove under the covers until he was face to face with Arthur.

"Please tell me?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… I… love you. I know it's only been three months but… it's just… I'm in love you. You can go ahead in laugh in my face if you want to."

Alfred picked up Arthur and sat up, with Arthur sitting on his lap facing him and arms hanging on his shoulders. Leaving the blanket looking like a hoodie on Alfred, while his arms were wrapped around Arthur's waist. "Artie wanna know a secret?" Arthur, still red, nodded. Alfred leaned his lips to Arthur's ear. "I'm in love with you, too."

When he returned his head to face Arthur, the Brit smiled and gave him a deep kiss.

"Alfred?!" His mother interrupted his flashback.

"Huh? What?" Alfred said.

"You got mail." Mary playfully hit his nose with an envelope.

Alfred sat up. "It's from Baylor!" He said.

"Open it!" Mary said. And so Alfred did. He only skimmed it, but he read the important parts.

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_Looking at your test scores, extracurricular activities, and high school credits…blah, blah, blah…. We are pleased to inform you we would be happy to have you join our college. Welcome to Baylor Medical._

"I made it!" Alfred raised his hands in the air. His mother screamed gleefully and hugged her son. "I can't wait to tell Artie!"

* * *

Arthur swung on the patio swing with one knee close to his chest; his head lay on a hand that covered that knee.

"Ughhh, I'm so bored. I want to see Al." He said and put his forehead on the back of his hand.

"Artieeee!" Alfred said and Arthur picked his head up.

Arthur stood and walked to the railings. Alfred just jumped over them. "Don't do that, one of these days you're going to break it." Arthur said.

"When that day comes, I'll fix it." Arthur gave an annoyed sigh, even though he was just happy to see Alfred again. The American leaned down and gave Arthur a big kiss.

"Wh-what're you doing? You know we can't do that here, my parents are home." Arthur said flustered.

"And we weren't supposed to do _that_ *wink* either but we did." Alfred reminded him. Arthur cupped his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, don't say that around here, idiot. Technically _that_ wasn't supposed to happen, but it just did." Arthur said looking around. Alfred removed Arthur's hand.

"First off, you loved it. And second, I've got something to tell you." Alfred said.

"Really? I do too, but you go first." Arthur said.

"You're lookin' at a college man. I just got an acceptance letter from Baylor." Alfred puffed his chest out.

"Al, that's great!" Arthur hugged him. "Which brings me to my news." He said.

"Did you get into a college too?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but," Arthur said but before he could finish his sentence, Alfred picked him up and spun him. He started rubbing his cheek against Arthur's.

"My British brainiac HAHAHA!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Al, listen," Arthur tried.

"Which one did you get into?" Alfred asked.

"That's what I was going to say next," Arthur said.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Alfred nodded.

"It's Kingston University." Arthur said nervously.

"I've never heard of it, is it not around here?" Alfred asked confused.

"You could say that… it's in England." Arthur said.

"Oh." Alfred said and let Arthur go. "You're going back to England."

"It's only a couple of years. Besides with Baylor you'd be too busy to do anything with me. No, that sounded wrong, let me rephrase that," Arthur said.

Alfred chuckled. "No don't worry about it. Go be smart in England. Guess little ol' me is gonna have to sit at home, twiddling his thumbs." He hopped back over the rails.

"Al, wait," Arthur called. Alfred stepped on the porch but was still holding onto the other side of the railing. "Are we still good?" Arthur asked.

"I'd say we're perfect. I'd even kiss you, but you won't let me." Alfred puckered out his lips. Arthur looked both ways then looked back at Alfred, who was peeking with one eye.

"Quick one, okay." Arthur said and gave Alfred a kiss.

Alfred hopped back down and started walking away. "That's enough to keep me going, love ya, Artie!" He called.

Arthur leaned on the railing, watching him walk. "I love you too, Al!" Arthur called back then gave a content sigh.

* * *

"_Flight 426 to England, now boarding."_

"That's me. I guess I'll see you all soon." Arthur said.

He got a kiss on the cheek from his mother and a humble hug from his father. Going down the three person line, he got to Alfred. They wrapped their arms around one another, and then looked back to Arthur's parents. The British couple looked the other way, giving the Anglo-American couple time to give a meaningful kiss, one with tongue. In the noisy airport only they could hear each other's' whispers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They watched and waved Arthur off to his flight. Alfred sort of felt a… not exactly a heart break, but more as if someone took a little chip off the side of his heart. Mr. Kirkland put his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Don't worry, chap, he'll be back soon." He said walking Alfred and his own wife to the doors.

"Thanks, Mr. K. I know you're not 100% comfortable with us yet, so it means a lot that you'd say that." Alfred said.

"Anytime, lad." He gave two claps to Alfred's back, and then turned to start a conversation with his wife.

_I appreciate the reassurance, but soon isn't soon enough. I miss him already._

**I really have nothing to say but TT_TT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SEPERATED?! Oh wait, I wrote it. WHY AM I SO CRUEL?! **

**But um, Baylor, huh? Yeah, medical school for Alfie! I've never been to medical school so I don't really know what it's like so I'm not going to be writing about it. It's just gonna be when they both finish school. **

**Literally, all I know is that it's a TON of work, and if you have a bad partner you're screwed because they will give you huge bruises by putting in a needle or IV wrong (it's been happening to my sister) and there's nothing you can do about it.**


	8. Far Away

-Roughly 4 years later-

Arthur stepped out of the taxi and into the frosty winter air. He tipped the driver and removed his luggage from the trunk.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." He called handing the man his fee. The man returned the holiday greeting then drove away.

Arthur breathed in, adjusted his paper boy hat and double-breasted jacket, and then carried his luggage up to his front door. He rang the doorbell and stepped back. While he waited, he brought his hands up to his mouth and breathed on them to make them warmer. He rang the bell again. He looked inside the window, all the lights were off and there weren't any cars in the driveway. "They must not be here right now." Arthur concluded and started walking towards Alfred's house.

* * *

He lugged the suitcases down two houses until he got to Alfred's house. He couldn't wait to see Alfred, but he wanted more to be inside a warm house. He rang the bell, and then put his hands in his pockets crossing his fingers that someone was home here.

"Coming!" Alfred's mother said. _Thank God,_ Arthur thought. Mary opened the door, surprised to see Arthur after all these years. "Arthur, hi!" she brought him into a warm hug in which he returned. "You must be freezing, come on in, bring your stuff." She said and he did.

"Arthur, hey, how are you?" Alfred's father said, also giving him a hug.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you?" Arthur said being polite.

"Y'know Thanksgiving got me all fat and Christmas is getting me fatter." They all laughed. John wasn't a fat man, he wasn't even very heavy, but he was tall enough to make you think that.

"Um, is Al here?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, sorry honey, but he's not. During his second year, he got himself an apartment near the college." Mary explained.

"Really? That's good for him I guess." Arthur said.

"Here, we can take you there if you want." John offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you." Arthur said.

"Well, at least let us call you a cab or something. I'll make you something hot to drink so you can warm up." Mary said, already heading toward the kitchen before any objections.

"Thank you very much." Arthur called.

"So, Arthur, what kind of studies were ya doing that was so important that'd you go all the way to Europe to do?" Alfred's father asked.

"I majored in World History." Arthur said. John was kind of a history enthusiast; his main channel was the history channel.

"History man, huh? Tell me, what was your favorite era?" John asked.

"Personally, the Renaissance. How art and literature were redefined, I mean, even though my home country was kind of late to the party, what with being stuck in the Hundred Years War with France." Arthur said.

"Really? I'd consider myself more caveman era, y'know how the whole world started and all that." John rebutted.

"Ugh, Arthur, don't get him started he'll talk your ear off for hours about that stuff. Here ya go." Mary came in, handing Arthur his hot tea.

"Thank you, I don't mind." Arthur took a drink of his tea.

"I called the taxi service they'll be here in a few minutes, and just give them this address," she wrote down the address on a post it note. "and this is the room number." She wrote four numbers on another post it.

"I can't thank you enough." Arthur smiled and shoved both notes in individual pockets.

"It's no problem, really. By the way, have you seen your parents yet or did you want to see Alfred first?" Mary asked.

"Well, I tried going there, but no one was home so I decided to stop by here. Honestly, I'm just glad you answered the door, it's freezing out there." Arthur answered.

"If you get a chance to talk to them, tell them we'd love to have all of you over for Christmas." John said.

"That's a great idea, I'll tell them." Arthur said.

A short while later the yellow car pulled up and Arthur gave the new man the post it note. When they made it to the building, he paid his fee and made his way inside. Fourth floor, room 1368.

* * *

Alfred looked like a cocoon, wrapped in his blanket on his bed.

"God, winter frickin' sucks!" he said to himself. "You're the only ones that understand my needs, blanket and pillow. I love you!" Alfred said, and suppressed himself tighter.

He heard a knock at the door. _Seriously? I'm all comfortable and warm right now. Maybe if I don't answer they'll go away. Yeah, go away! _He thought, but there was another knock coming from the door. _FINE! _He reluctantly got out of his comfort zone and instantly regretted it, he was freezing.

He opened the door. "Better be frickin' important, I-" he saw Arthur, who when he saw Alfred, lit up. "Artie?" He said.

"AL!" Arthur jumped Alfred, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He squeezed Alfred for a while, and then started furiously kissing him. Alfred held Arthur and backed into the apartment. "Wait my stuff." Arthur said, continuing to kiss Alfred.

"Oh, yeah." Alfred kicked the suitcases into the room, and then closed the door. Alfred backed up more and more until he bumped into the stereo. He accidentally started playing _Animals_ by Nickelback, when he did. All the while being attacked by Arthur's kisses.

"Since when did you start listening to Nickelback?" Arthur asked and both fell on the bed.

"I heard this one song that reminded me of you, and I just kept listening to them." Alfred said, his hand removing Arthur's hat and other clothes.

…

* * *

"Wow, I wish I smoked, that deserved a fag." Arthur wheezed.

Alfred tried laughing, with not much luck. "Don't make me laugh, too tired." They turned their heads to look at each other and smiled.

"I almost forgot how great it felt." Arthur said still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, dido." Alfred said. Once both had enough air, Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest. "I missed you so much, Artie. I may have gotten a little overzealous."

"I'd say so, _three_ times." Arthur said. Alfred smiled proudly. Then the stereo started playing _Far Awa_y by Nickelback.

"Here this is the song I was talking about earlier." He reached and turned the volume up.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go._

Half way through the song, Arthur started crying into Alfred's shoulder.

"What's the matter? Don't cry." Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, trying to console him.

"It's your fault for choosing this song." Arthur kept crying.

"I'm sorry." Alfred gave a small chuckle.

"I love you." Arthur said and kissed Alfred again.

"I love you, too. Sorry for making you cry." Alfred put his hand on top of Arthur's head and Arthur rested in his neck, wiping his tears away. "Note to self, sex makes Artie emotional." Alfred said.

"Git." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's another thing, you're back in the US now, I don't understand all your British sayings and stuff." Alfred looked down to Arthur.

"I'll try to work on it, love." Arthur smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Alfred went to take the trash to the building's dumpster and on his way back he got stopped by his neighbor.

"Morning, Alfred." she said.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Crenshaw." Alfred said overly chipper.

"You're in a good mood." She said.

"The best mood." He replied and turned to head back to his room.

"Hey, Alfred. Last night, there were _a lot_ of noises coming from your room. Now I get it; you're young, but we have children over here." She explained and Alfred turned red.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, it's just we hadn't seen each other in like 4 years, so I guess we just got a little crazier than we should have." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad you got to see your girlfriend after so long, but next time just turn it down a notch, 'kay?" She said and started walking away.

"Okay! Wait _girl_friend?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, confused. He walked back to his room and to Arthur.

When he walked in, he saw Arthur wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, much like he was yesterday.

"Does your apartment even have a heater?" Arthur said, practically shivering. Alfred grabbed another blanket and wrapped himself and Arthur up in it.

"Y'know you got me in trouble with my neighbor just now." Alfred said.

"Me? What did I do?" Arthur defended.

"Noise complaint, she's got kids that heard us." Alfred said.

"Uh-oh. They would've learned sooner or later." Arthur said and Alfred laughed.

"This is great, just sitting here with you, freezing our asses off under blankets, scaring little kids." They both gave small laughs. "Let's make it permanent. Move in with me, Artie." Alfred said.

Arthur looked in Alfred's eyes. "You don't like living on your own?" He asked.

"Not really, it's kinda boring and very lonely." Alfred replied.

"Then I'd be happy to." Arthur said and gave Alfred a kiss.

**Happy Halloween you guys! New chapter, huh, what'd you think about it? **

**I made the Renaissance Arthur's favorite, 'cuz I know the most about that time period. *Fun Fact* The creators of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got their idea for the show from a high school art project, and named the turtles after famous Renaissance artists. The project was like give human characteristics to something that wasn't a human. I guess they liked turtles and ninjas.**

**And I hadn't heard my old Nickelback CD in a long time, so when I heard it again and it came to Far Away, I was like "THAT FITS PERFECTLY FOR THEM!" so I put it in there.**

**Anyway, like I said, Happy Halloween. I hope everyone has a safe and fun one, I know I am. **


	9. Merry Christmas, Love

That night, Arthur slipped into his and Alfred's bed. It felt… different. Softer, perhaps warmer, or maybe that was just Alfred lying there next to him. He'd gotten used to the bed he slept in in England, now he had to adjust to this one, and sleeping in Alfred's arms again,

"Goodnight, Artie." Alfred sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Al." Arthur said, nestling into Alfred's chest. After he cleared his head of the differences, he fell asleep.

Alfred watched him sleep for a while, ecstatic that he finally had his English boyfriend back against his chest. He angled his head down a bit to see Arthur sleeping like a little lamb.

He was very peaceful, a few twitches that could almost resemble a smile. Then, all of a sudden, his grip around Alfred's shirt grew tighter very quickly. Alfred raised an eyebrow and looked to Arthur's clenched fist, and then back to Arthur. He was wincing, like he was in pain or something. He started pouting, his closed eyes looked as if he wanted to cry. They were starting to form tears at the edge of them. Then his face lightened up, there no longer was a terribly pained face, but a humble smile. His large eyebrows settled to their normal place. His grip loosened, by the wrapped his arms a little tighter around Alfred's waist. He questioned these involuntary actions, but Alfred left it alone. He just wanted to fall asleep in his love's arms.

* * *

The next morning when Alfred and Arthur woke up they went into the small kitchen. Arthur sat on the small barstool, while Alfred was at the coffee maker across the room. He brewed the caffeine then made the kind of tea he hoped Arthur would like.

Once both drinks were poured into mugs, Alfred handed the one with tea in it to Arthur. While drinking it, Arthur caught Alfred staring at him over his mug.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, your just too damn adorable." He smiled. Arthur blushed into his mug.

"Wanker." He said then took a sip.

Alfred chuckled. "Did you have like, a nightmare or something last night?"

Arthur furrowed his big eyebrows, "No, I don't think so, why?"

"You were grabbing on my shirt and looked like you were hurt somewhere." Alfred responded.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did had kind of a bad dream." He set down his mug, "Don't laugh when you hear this but, I dreamt that I was in your arms, like we were last night. Then… I don't know what, but something was pulling us apart. I was trying to grab on to you, so I guess you felt it. But in the end you came right back, so I really didn't count it as a nightmare." Arthur explained.

Alfred walked (more like ran) around the counter, and then embraced Arthur in a bone-crushing hug. "Awww, Artie! I promise I'll always come back! In fact, I won't ever leave!" He rubbed his face up and down Arthur's cheek.

"Ok, that's great, Al. I can't breathe." Arthur protested. Alfred released him then went back to his coffee.

"Oh, by the way, I have to go spend Christmas with my parents today. Since you're back, you wanna come with me?" Alfred said and took a swig of his coffee.

"Your parents told me that the other day; they wanted to know if my parents would want to join as well. I should call them." Arthur said and hopped down from the barstool to get his phone.

"Great! It'll be one big Christmas with all of us!" Alfred said, washed his now empty coffee mug in the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

Arthur walked in, phone against his ear, "Hello? Mum? Yes. Yes, I'm back in the States. I've been at Al's apartment," Alfred came behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Actually, Mum, I called to ask you if you and Dad want to go to Al's parent's house for Christmas. His mother invited me when I got back and they wondered if you guys could come along as well. Sort of like a big Jones-Kirkland Christmas." Arthur said to his mother through the phone. Alfred heard Charlotte say _That sounds lovely. What time should we be there?_

"What time are we going over there?" Arthur put a hand on the phone, to ask Alfred.

"'Bout 7." Alfred replied.

Arthur thought for a second, then said; " 7, but I'll stop by your house a little after 6 to say hello and catch up, okay?"

"Brilliant, we'll see you then, Arthur." She said and hung up the pulled the phone from his face and looked down to it for a short second until Alfred started to kiss the side of his face.

"Bloody hell, I can't have a casual conversation on the phone with my mum without you hanging all over me." Arthur closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing his face into Alfred's kisses.

"I can't help it, I haven't seen you in forever, I gotta spoil you to make up for lost times." Alfred said, giving more kisses that were more like rapid pecks that would make Arthur laugh. Alfred backed up onto the couch.

They sat in a position where Arthur sat between Alfred's legs and leaned back into his chest, with Alfred's arms still around his waist. Arthur nestled the bridge of his nose in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"So what do we do for," he looked at a clock on the wall that had the big hand at 10, "8 hours?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno, I already got the gifts wrapped, so I got nothing to do." Alfred said. Arthur decided to let all the grammatical errors slide.

"Obviously, you've got the tree up and decorated." Arthur said, referring to the huge, overly-decorated fir in the corner of the room. Alfred chuckled.

"How about a nap?" he suggested.

"We just woke up." Arthur said.

"Ha well then, let's eat something for breakfast. I'm starving." Alfred said.

Over the time they ate breakfast (made by Alfred, of course) they caught up all the lost times they missed. They talked about their college experiences, Alfred's new job at a hospital nearby, and how crazy Arthur got on his birthday one year.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! You skyped me, and cried about how you wanted me there and how you missed me. Dude, you even started jerking off in front of me." Alfred said, Arthur reddened and kept denying the preposterous actions. "Yes, you did. You were all like, _Ah Al, this would feel so much greater if you were here_."

"I don't remember me _ever_ doing _that_." Arthur washed his plate with a beat red face. _Mainly, because I was too drunk to remember._ He thought.

"Whatever you say, Artie. Hey, you still have that sexy waiter outfit?" Alfred said and got a punch at his arm.

* * *

Alfred pulled the car in front of Arthur's parents' house. The Brit got out of the car and walked to the front door, as his lover drove two houses down. He rang the doorbell and when it was opened, his mother embraced him very tightly. He hugged back just as tight, trying not to let her tears make him cry. They were soon joined by Arthur's father who gave Arthur a tight hug and a hard clap on the back.

"How long have you been back?" Charlotte asked.

"I came home two days ago." Arthur said.

"Then where have you been all that time?" his father asked.

"I've was staying at Al's." Arthur said.

"And you wanted to see your boyfriend more than your own parents?" he rhetorically asked.

"When I got here, this was the first place I went. You both weren't here, so I went to see him." Arthur responded.

"Who cares who he went to see first, as long as he's back here." His mother said, embracing her son once again.

"I'm not exactly _back_. Al wanted me to move in with him, and I said yes." He said.

His mother released him, "What?"

"Well, the night I came back he asked, more like begged, me to live with him. I said yes." Arthur restated.

"That's it, isn't it, David?" Charlotte walked into her husband's arms.

"What's it?" Arthur asked, now the one confused.

"It's okay, Carly. It's a good thing." David consoled his wife.

"What's the matter with me moving in with Al?" Arthur asked.

Charlotte turned to look at Arthur, "Arthur, you're the youngest, the baby. And hearing you say that is like the last bird leaving the nest." She said.

"We're happy for you, son. Really, we are. But it's kind of bittersweet." David said. Arthur smiled back at his parents. "Well, John and Mary are waiting for us why don't we head over there now?" He grabbed their coats and a grocery bag and they left.

* * *

Charlotte knocked on the door, and it was quickly opened by Alfred. They exchanged a chaste kiss on the cheeks as she walked in, and he ushered all three of them in the house.

Mary dried her hands on the rag and put it down on the counter then walked over to the British family. "Charlotte, David. Merry Christmas." She said and gave them both hugs.

"John. Merry Christmas." David smiled, giving Alfred's father a firm handshake.

"David. Merry Christmas." John smiled back; accepting the handshake, then gave a quick hug to Arthur's mother.

Charlotte sniffed the air, "Mary, it smells delicious." She said. With that, the women separated to the kitchen from the men who went into the living room. Arthur found the friendly chatter between the parents, kind of… odd. Their parents never really talked, to his knowledge, but now they acted as if they'd known each other all their lives.

"Hey Al, since when did our parents get along so well?" he whispered when they sat down on the couch next to each other.

"I dunno, some time when you left. I guess they just decided to be best friends, when I told your parents that I wanted you to move in with me." Alfred said.

"You told them? When?" Arthur asked.

"When I got my apartment, I thought it was so cool that I was on my own, y'know? But after about a week, it got really boring and really lonely so I told them I wanted us to live together." Alfred explained.

"All right, guys! Dinner's ready!" Alfred's mother called. They all sat down at the table in the dining room, when Mary walked in with the already cut ham and set it in the middle of the table. "Ok dig in." she said and sat down in her chair. She waited until everyone got their plate set up with everything they wanted so she could say grace. Everyone with hands held, eyes closed, heads bowed, and listened to Mary's prayer.

_Dear Lord,_

_Thank you for the meal we are about to receive. For our guests, David and Charlotte, Alfred and Arthur. Thank you for making sure Arthur's flight was safe and for him being back here with us again. Thank you for keeping our families healthy and happy and together today. In your precious name,_

_Amen._

A group _Amen_ was said and everyone lifted their heads and opened their eyes to begin eating their dinner. All the while, making small talk about random topics that would come up. They laughed, talked about when Arthur and Alfred were children, talked about politics, and before they knew it they were finished with their dinner.

"That was great, very delicious, Mary." David said, everyone agreed.

"Thank you, I have an Oreo crème pie in the fridge, does anyone want some?" she offered. "Please, if someone doesn't he'll have to eat it all." She kissed John's cheek and everyone gave a chuckle.

* * *

They all sat in the living room, the older Joneses in the loveseat while the older Kirklands on the couch and Alfred and Arthur on chair they pulled from the dining room, all holding a small plate of the Oreo crème pie in front of them. They looked like a traditional family on a Hallmark card, if only there were a frosted window to frame them.

"I'll start passing out presents now." Mary said, putting her plate to the side. She walked over to the tree and passed out some individual wrapped boxes.

"There's a bag of there for you all, too." Charlotte said.

"Ok, got it." She said picking up the grocery bag and removing the wrapped boxes from inside. One marked Mary, another John, another Alfred, another Arthur. She passed each of them to their respected owners.

"Don't worry, I put on all of them: from Al and Artie." Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear.

"Okay." Arthur said, then was handed another box that stated _**To:**__ Arthur __**From:**__ Mary and John_ "You both bought me something?"

"Of course, honey." Mary said, heading back to pass more gifts out.

"Thank you." Arthur sounded surprised. He opened up the red paper covered box to reveal a white mug with a British flag on the front of it. "Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." She said.

When Alfred opened his, it turned out to be the same thing only with an American flag on it, he smiled and put it on the seat of his chair after he stood. "Here we got you guys stuff, too." He said and passed out the extra gifts.

Once they all opened all of their gifts, and thanked each other they talked a little more until it got late. They all said their goodbyes, gave their hugs and kisses, and left to their homes.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked into their apartment, to the middle of their living room and turned to each other. "That was fun, huh?" Alfred said.

"Yeah," Arthur said and weaved his fingers into Alfred's, "You got my parents something, also?"

"Well, yeah. Artie, we've moved in together. If things keep getting serious like this, I consider them my parents, too." Alfred said. "I hope you think my parents are like your mom and dad, too."

Arthur smiled and looked up to Alfred, "Yes, I do. Have you been giving them gifts since I left?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly. "Oh right, wait here." Alfred left and came back with eight presents.

"Wh-what's all this?" Arthur asked.

"Your birthday/Christmas presents from over the years." Alfred gently dumped them on the couch.

"Al, I don't need all of this." Arthur said.

"That's fine, there all pictures of me anyway." Alfred said, making Arthur laugh. He pulled a lavender one with a blue ribbon across it out of the pile. "Except this one, this one's special."

Arthur opened it, it was a mistletoe. Arthur gave a small laugh, "Now what would I need a mistletoe for?" he said.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, and Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck where they were both under the mistletoe. "Shut up and kiss me." Alfred said. Their lips met in a deep kiss, Arthur gliding the mistletoe over Alfred's cheek and eventually on the back of his neck. They stared intently at each other once they parted.

"Merry Christmas, Artie."

"Merry Christmas, love."

**Fluffy chapter is fluffy. Hoped you liked it, I found myself blushing at some of the things I put down.**

**BTW: Very Important (at least to me) News! I'VE MADE A FACE BOOK PAGE! You can like it (plz like it) called USUK fanfics. Link right here: pages/UsUk-fanfics/253092258139799?ref=hl if you could take a minute to go like it, it would mean the world to me. **

**And reviews, reviews mean a lot to me as well 3!**


	10. Weekend at the Lake

"Al, did you remember to fill up the car?" Arthur asked stuffing another suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, it's full!" Alfred called from inside.

It'd been 2 years after Arthur came back from being gone for so long in England. The trees had grown their leaves back, in beautiful greens that would sway in the spring air. Arthur had gotten a job teaching World History at a high school that was 45 minutes away from their apartment. Alfred moved up from just wiping off the blood from newborn babies to actually getting to deliver them. They both enjoyed their jobs very much; of course Arthur's job paid enough to get by but Alfred's paycheck was nothing to be laughed at either. The first time he was paid he'd thought they made a mistake with their digits.

Arthur walked into the apartment and saw Alfred close the last suitcase. Alfred started looking in the desk drawers for something. "What're you looking for?" Arthur asked.

Alfred turned around, looked at the desk, and picked up keys. "Keys." He said, and sat on top of the desk and jingled the keychain. Arthur walked over in between Alfred's legs. He cupped Alfred's face in his hands and kissed him. "We really need this weekend." Alfred said once they were done kissing.

"You can say that again." Arthur replied. Their hours were kind of hectic. Arthur would leave about six o'clock in the morning and sometimes get home at seven and even then would have to spend a lot of time grading papers. Alfred would go in at 3:30 in the afternoon and get in at almost five in the morning. They managed to get the weekend off to meet up at an old lake house with the two newlywed couples; Daniel and Bridgette and Calli and Tyler.

Alfred gave a quick kiss to Arthur, "C'mon, let's go." He said, he and Arthur started walking away. They got in the car and Alfred turned on the engine. He checked his pockets and realized he'd forgotten something. "Be right back."

"Well, hurry up, okay?" Arthur called.

"It'll just take two seconds." Alfred replied and jogged back up to their room. When he got in there he went straight for the desk. He opened up a little cupboard and grabbed a little fuzzy box from inside. He tossed it up, smiled, put it in his picket, and then headed back to the car. This three-day weekend was definitely what he needed.

They arrived a little past four and were met up with Bridgette and Daniel. Arthur remembered the last time he saw these people and prepared himself for tight hugs. Alfred pulled up to the front door of the cabin, he and Arthur stepped out of the car.

"Daniel, Al and Arthur are here!" Bridgette said stepping out of the house and down the small steps. She gave a hug to both blondes and ushered them inside. Once inside, she passed the big living room and went to a small hallway, down two doors (one the bathroom and the other the room that Tyler and Calli would be sleeping in) and into the next one gesturing toward the room. "Here ya go." She said.

Alfred and Arthur put down a suitcase and looked at the room around them. Alfred looked out the window to see the glistening lake right outside. "Wow, we're right on the lake, aren't we?" he said.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on Tyler and Calli then we could get everything unpacked and get something to eat. Maybe later on we can go for a dip." Bridgette said.

"Bridge, can you come help me with somethin'?" called Daniel from their room.

"'Kay. Be right back." She started for the door then turned around, "By the way Al, these beds squeak so we can tell if y'all decide to do anything." She giggled and winked before she left.

Alfred shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Pshh, whatever." He sat down on the edge of the bed. It was, in fact, very squeaky.

Arthur heaved his suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. "We should get everything unpacked." He said.

"Roger!" Alfred said and started emptying out his suitcase.

Soon, Calli and Tyler arrived and the couples went to a restaurant four miles up the road. Once all of them got back from their late lunch and settled for a while, they decided to go swimming in the lake.

"The category is… presidents." Daniel said holding Bridgette half way in and out of the water, while she held her nose in case she got an answer wrong.

"Dammit I don't know presidents… um, Washington?" she breathed in and was dunked backwards once, then was brought back up. She spit out excess water that went in her mouth and slicked her hair out of her face. "Lincoln?" dunked again. "Roosevelt?" dunked again. "Wilson?" dunked again. "Nixon?" dunked again. "Jackson?" this time, Daniel flipped Bridgette and dropped her in the water, signaling she got the right answer. Everyone laughed and Bridgette came up for air. They played random water games for a couple hours after that and then decided to go inside and dry off.

They all sat outside around a fire when it got dark. Daniel resting his head in Bridgette's lap, Bridgette had her semi-wet hair up in a ponytail. Tyler sitting between Calli's legs with the back of his head lying on her chest, her arms wrapped around his neck down his chest while he stroked her forearms. Arthur sat sideways in Alfred's lap, but his torso faced the fire, one of Alfred's hands on Arthur's knees and one of Arthur's hands on the back of Alfred's head. The hands that weren't occupied holding onto the other blonde were on the ground, interlaced with the other's fingers.

"Y'know, Arthur, Al never told us how you two started dating. How in the _hell_ could, no offense, a loser like Al get such a cool person like you?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, _hello_? He fell in love with my sweet body." Alfred said Arthur gave his hair a slight tug. They just laughed and smiled at each other.

Arthur turned back to the group, "It was kind of a strange turn of events really." He said.

"Yeah, I saved his life, like a total hero!" Alfred said, getting another tug.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He just pulled me out of the way of an oncoming football player."

"Artie fell on top of me. We were super close. We probably would've kissed if he fell any closer." Alfred said.

"Aww." Bridgette and Calli said in unison while their husbands rolled their eyes at the girls' reactions.

"Not so 'aww'. We got a day of detention for that, 'inappropriate intimacy'." Arthur said.

"You're still on that? We didn't even have to stay the whole time." Alfred joked.

"I know, but still," Arthur said, looking at Alfred.

"Okay, I'm sowwy." Alfred tried being cute. Arthur giggled and gently pulled him in for a kiss. The girls sat there in awe.

Daniel pinched Bridgette's leg, shocking her out of her daze. "Geez, you get more excited over them kissing then us kissing." He said. Alfred and Arthur, while they did stop kissing, kept their faces close together looking at them.

"Aww, Danny wants a kiss." Bridgette said and leaned down to smooch Daniel.

"He does make a good point, though. You two get all googly-eyed when they get romantic, what's up with that?" Tyler asked.

"It's just like guys with lesbians. It's just hot to us." Calli tried explaining.

"But it's Al. The kid who broke his arm jumping out of a tree with his mom's drapes tied around his neck 'cuz he wanted to impress the neighborhood girls." Tyler said. Calli shrugged.

"I remember when you did that, your dad laughed 'cuz when he asked you why you did it, you were all like '_Daddy, the chicks dig it_.'" Bridgette said.

"Hey, one of them gave me kiss. So who's the loser now?" Alfred said and everyone started laughing. He looked to Arthur who had a smirk and one brow arched. "I mean, you're the only person I've _ever_ kissed." He said.

"You're all lucky you only have to be friends with this dork." Arthur said.

"Love ya, too Artie." Alfred responded.

**~Day Break~**

The next day, Alfred was pacing back and forth in his and Arthur's room, a war going on inside of him.

"Should I take it with me, then I could take him off into a trail and ask him then." He said, and then looked at the box. "But it might drop out of my pocket. That's almost a thousand dollars wasted if that happens." He bit his lip. He opened the box to take another look at the ring. Gold, with a thick line of silver; between two hearts wrote _Forever Love_ in a fancy, but easily readable, script. The gold had small diamonds lined up, making the ring so expensive, but worth it for his Artie.

"Al, c'mon we're waiting on you." He heard Arthur call. He closed the lid and put it back in the bottom drawer, deciding to not take the risk of dropping it.

"Coming!" he hollered and made his way to the door. He opened the door, and had 3 four-wheelers waiting for him.

Bridgette sat by herself on one, Calli and Tyler sat on another, (Tyler was the one who was going to do the driving) while Daniel and Arthur stood, looking at Alfred. Once Daniel saw Alfred coming out of the door, he tossed him the keys and went to sit at the other vehicle. Alfred climbed up the four-wheeler and put the key in the ignition, thank god it was an automatic. Arthur climbed on after him and held onto the bars behind him. Both girls had their hair in a ponytail and a real-tree camouflage ball cap.

The others' started their engines, and so did Alfred. He put on his aviator shades and revved the engine a little. Daniel and Tyler took off without another word, and the girls would give a happy scream as soon as they went faster. Alfred pressed on the gas once, Arthur felt like he was going to fall off so he clung to Alfred quickly. Alfred looked back behind him, chuckled, and looked forward to actually start driving.

For the most part, Arthur had fun. Once he adjusted to the speed Alfred would go, he let his grip around Alfred's waist get looser. He even found that he loved when they went through rough trails the most, the way the huge vehicle would get bumpy and wobble. He could tell Alfred definitely knew what he was doing and wouldn't let him fall off.

"You wanna drive?" Alfred asked, slowing the four-wheeler down some.

"What? Uh, sure." Arthur said. Alfred hopped off, Arthur slid up further to the handlebars, and Alfred got back up on the back. Arthur put his hands on the handlebars, and thought he was looking at controls for a rocket ship, he didn't know what he was looking at.

Alfred tapped the plastic screen in front of Arthur, pointing to a digital zero, "That's the speed, we're goin' and as you can see, we're not goin' very fast." He said over the engine. Arthur still looked confused, so he put his hands over Arthur's. He moved Arthur's thumbs to the gas, and pressed it. The four-wheeler jerked them back and forth at the short amount of gas that was given. Alfred laughed and held down the gas gently, to get them a steady pace.

"It's just like a regular car, babe. Go at this speed until you wanna go faster, and try not to run into anything." He whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded, and Alfred took off his sunglasses and put them on the Brit. "Don't want to get leaves in your eyes."

Arthur took the trail that was laid out in front of him, eventually he went up to 13 miles per hour, and they got deeper in the woods. Arthur was definitely enjoying himself, until it got dark and he didn't know how to get back to the cabin. He let Alfred take the wheel again to get them back.

Alfred really didn't want to go back, though. They barely got any time to be alone, besides today, but they couldn't really talk to each other over the engine. He turned on the headlights and drove back to the dock at the lake. He shut off the engine and got off the four-wheeler. He held out a hand for Arthur, who took it and climbed off.

They walked to the edge of the dock and took off their shoes. Both blondes rolled up their pants and let their feet hang off the end of the dock into the cold water. They sat next to each other and Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. The lake was stunning, the moon illuminated it perfectly, and every ripple you could see the moon's shine on.

"Al, today was so much fun." Arthur said.

"I'm glad you had fun, Artie." Alfred said, resting his head on Arthur's. "And the lake looks amazing."

"Yeah, it does." Arthur sighed.

"So, how _did_ a loser like me get someone so… perfect?" Alfred asked.

"Ha, I'm not perfect. If anyone's perfect it's you." Arthur said.

"Nah, no way. Not compared to you." Alfred said.

"How can you say that? I was away in a different country, for four years, and you did nothing behind my back. I'm sure you had plenty of opportunities to, but you didn't."

"Neither did you."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Damn, I'm calling you perfect, would you just take the compliment?" Alfred laughed.

"I still think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, including going to a great college." Arthur said.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. College was all work, but with you I can just forget about it all." Arthur sighed.

_Yes! Perfect chance! Pop that question, Al! Right now's the best time!_ Alfred's inner voice said. He checked his pocket discretely. _Shit! The ring's back at the cabin! If we go back now the mood will be ruined. Dammit!_

"Artie, would you still think I was 'perfect' if I did something super mean and stupid?" Alfred said, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Arthur stood up as well.

Alfred brought Arthur in close for a deep kiss. Their silhouettes only showing the spaces between their mouths. Arthur, while very confused, gave into the kiss and clutched Alfred's shirt. Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's back, down too his hips. He started going to Arthur's side, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mm, Al… what are you doing?" he said.

"Something super mean and stupid." Alfred said and lifted Arthur like a bride. Arthur, quickly realizing Alfred's intentions, broke the kiss and started protesting.

"Al, don't you dare. Put me down right now!" Arthur shouted, even though he was clutching onto Alfred tighter.

"Sorry, Artie." Alfred said, dropped his glasses on the wood, and jumped into the lake with a big splash, it was colder than he expected.

Arthur punched Alfred's shoulder, once they were engulfed. But it was underwater, so it was slow and didn't hurt at all. After he punched him, Arthur smiled and went to kiss Alfred again. They slowly kissed as they both rose to the surface of the water. Once they came up they stared into each other's eyes very closely, both heaving, rather from the kissing or being underwater. Arthur caressed Alfred's face and chuckled. He separated himself far enough away and ran his hand in the water to splash Alfred. He just shook it off and got closer to the drenched Brit.

They tried sneaking up the porch steps, but the sensory lights came on. They flinched like they just heard someone get shot, but both snickered at them being 'caught' by the light. Calli opened the door, as they were going towards it. She gasped at the sight of the two blondes soaking wet, holding their shoes.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick." Calli asked.

"You sound more like a wife every day, Calli. Calm down, we're grown men." Alfred held Arthur's hand and made their way inside. He guided Arthur back into their room to get dried off and in new clothes.

"I don't think I sound like a wife." Calli pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I think it's sexy." Tyler kissed her cheek.

Alfred slipped on an undershirt and smoothed it out some. Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's hips. Alfred cupped Arthur's face and, as if he hadn't gotten enough of those lips, he kissed Arthur again.

"Too bad, the bed's squeaky." Arthur teased, and walked away.

"Well, we don't exactly need a _bed_ to, _mph_" A towel was thrown at his face before he could finish his sentence. "What about when we get home?" he tried, hopefully. Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes, while he rubbed his head with another towel.

**~Day Break~**

"Morning, Bridge." Calli yawned.

"Mmhm." Bridge somewhat replied. She was looking through a pair of Daniel's binoculars out the window.

"What're you doing?" Calli scratched her head and walked over to her friend.

"Here, I saved you a pair." She handed Calli some binoculars, not tearing her attention away from the view.

Calli looked confused at the binoculars for a moment the leaned into the window with Bridgette. She saw the back of Alfred and Arthur, holding hands, walking very slowly. Instantly, she was interested.

"Ever… drank a beer?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, your questions are getting pathetic." Arthur laughed.

"Well, I've asked so many of 'em I'm running out of good ones. Oh, I got it! Ever get a tattoo?" Alfred said.

"You would've noticed a tattoo by now. And if you ran out of questions, I'll ask you some." Arthur said.

"Fire away." Alfred said.

"Have you ever… starred in a porno?" he laughed.

"No, definitely not." Alfred laughed, as well.

"Have you ever been in love, besides with me." He asked.

"Uh, I thought I was this once. But, as soon as I told her I did, she was all '_Oh my god, really? I totally love you, too!'_ and she got really clingy and cray-zee." Alfred answered.

"Don't worry that won't happen with me. As long as you don't hang out with anyone but me, just me, no one else." Arthur joked, both of them laughed. "Have you ever cheated on someone?" Arthur asked, returning to their 'game'.

"Now your questions are getting pathetic. You know I'd never do something like that." Alfred responded.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." He leaned in closer to Alfred. "Can I ask for a more perfect boyfriend?"

He remembered it this time, "Well, you could ask for a perfect husband." Alfred said, digging in his pocket for the little box.

Arthur's eyes opened wide, "Wh-what?"

Alfred separated, but never let go of Arthur's hand, he knelt down on one of his knees.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Calli and Bridgette looked to each other and then instantly back to their binoculars.

* * *

Arthur's face heated up, and got dusted with a pink blush.

"Artie, tell me if this is too cheesy for you, 'cuz I've never did this before so kinda new at it. I guess I'll just speak from the heart. I've known you for almost 11 years now, and at first I thought you were just my best friend, but now I constantly think about you. Everything I do, it's not just for me it's always for you, too. Maybe it was a weird trick of fate that that baseball game happened, but I think it was… destiny. I seriously think we were made to be. I've never felt this way about anyone and I never imagined I'd be this sappy. You're my whole world." He opened the box. He picked a great time to do this, the sunset was beautiful beside them and the sun shone on the ring just right. He took it out of the case, and slipped it on Arthur's third finger. Arthur's stomach felt like it was on a gymnastics team with his heart, because both were doing crazy flips. "Artie, I promise we're not gonna be those boring married couples."

"It sounds funny saying this, but will you be my husband?"

**Now it's time for me to be a complete asshole and tell you to wait for the next story! Teehee~**

**What will Arthur say? The ever expecting 'YES'? Or the terrible twist 'NO'?**

**This is the last chapter for this story, a sequel coming… soon. I hoped you really liked it, show some love to that favorite button and hell, while you're at it leave a reply. It might make these come out faster.**


End file.
